Their Little Lion
by megsrenee17
Summary: Sequel to A Baby Worth Waiting For! :) Follow Finn and Rachel as they continue to raise Liam. Reccomended that you read the previous story but not necessary for comprehensive purposes Read and Review XO XO!
1. Big Boy

**Hey everyone, so here it is, the sequel to my story **_**A Baby Worth Waiting For**_**. This story starts off when Liam when is two and will go until he finishes elementary school. Thank you so much for your interest in my previous Liam story and I hope you all enjoy!**

Liam is now two years old and doing very well. He's smart and talkative, and most certainly still a serious but adorable mommy's boy. Rachel has evening rehearsals so Finn watches him at night while he is under Rachel's care during the day. Liam loves to play with his toys while he's with Finn but he likes to color and watch his favorite cartoons with Rachel. Even though he is two years old and supposed to be in his 'terrible two's' he hardly ever throws any tantrums. He is usually a very happy and smiley kid and he's always laughing.

"Daddy!" Liam squeals as soon as Finn walks through the door.

"Hey Buddy! Were you a good boy for Mommy?" Finn asks giving Liam a hug.

"Yes Daddy!"  
"Good. Now come play with me so Mommy can get ready for work."

"Mommy do you have to go?" Liam asks sticking out his bottom lip to pout

"Yes Baby, I have to go, be good for Daddy and I'll call you when I'm on break, I love you." Rachel says kissing Liam's forehead

XXX  
"I want Mommy!" Liam shouts a few minutes after Rachel leaves.

"I know, but Buddy, she won't be home until you're in bed." Finn says having a feeling that Liam will start throwing a tantrum

"But I want Mommy now!"  
"Liam, is this the way good boys behave?"  
Liam frowns. "No Daddy. I sowwy."  
"It's okay Buddy. Can you be a good boy now?"

"Yes Daddy. We play?"

"Yeah, we can play. What do you want to play with?"  
"Cars!"

"Okay, you play with your cars for a few minutes while I get your dinner ready."

"But I want you to watch me."  
"Then you can play at the table, deal?"  
"Deal."

XXX

Finn always tries to engage Liam in conversation at dinner. It helps with his social skills.

"So what did you and Mommy do today?" Finn asks

"I drew you picture. Want to see?"  
"Of course, but finish your dinner first. Okay Little Man?"  
"Otay"

"All done. Show you picture now?" Liam asks

"Yeah, you ate all your dinner. Go ahead and show me your picture." Finn says smiling at Liam.

Liam holds up his picture with pride. "See? Liam, Daddy."  
"That's really good Buddy, can I hang it on my desk at work?"  
"Mhmm, I made Mommy one too."

"Good, after Mommy calls you have to go get ready for bed, okay?"  
"But Daddy…"  
"Liam, you're going to be really tired if you don't go to bed early. You know that."  
"Read me story, and sing me song first, right?"  
Finn smiles. "That's right."

XXX  
Rachel calls a few minutes later.

"Hey Honey, how's Liam?" Rachel asks Finn

"He's good, he's watching cartoons and I'm putting him to bed after he talks to you." Finn replies

"Oh good, you are following the schedule I've been giving you."  
"Of course I am, I don't want you to have a cranky two year old to have to wake up in the morning. He misses you."  
"Aww, I miss him too. Can you put him on the phone?"  
"Of course. Liam come talk to Mommy."  
"Hi Mommy." Liam says cutely.

"Hi Baby, Mommy misses you. Have you been a good boy for Daddy?" Rachel asks.

"Uh huh. I show him my picture."  
"You did a good job on that picture."  
"I see you in the morning, right Mommy?"  
"Right Sweetie, goodnight and sleep with the angels, okay? I love you."

"Love you Mommy. Bye bye."

"I guess I'd better start getting him ready for bed, I'll see you when you get home. I love you." Finn says.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a while."  
XXX

"Alright Munchkin, time to get you in bed." Finn says tickling Liam's sides.

"Daddy, that tickles." Liam squeals.

"Okay, I'll stop. Let's get you all snuggled up in bed."  
"Story Daddy."

"Okay, which story do you want."  
"Dr. Seuss."

Finn pulls The Cat in the Hat off of the bookshelf and smiles.

"Is this one okay?"  
"Yes Daddy, it my favorite."  
"I thought so."

After reading Liam the story, Finn tucks Liam in and sticks Lionel, his stuffed lion beside him.

"Goodnight Buddy, I love you. Sleep well, okay?"  
"Love you too Daddy, night night.

XXX

Finn's sitting on the couch when he hears Liam call for him, probably another bad dream, Liam has a lot of them.

"Liam, what's the matter?" Finn asks.

"Bad dream Daddy." Liam says crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was just a bad dream, that's all it was. Can you tell me what happened in your dream?"

"You and Mommy left me alone. I was scared, Daddy." Liam sobs

"Shh, Hey Buddy, can you look at me, your Mommy and I, we love you so much, we'll never leave you. It was just a nightmare, I promise." Finn says wiping Liam's tears away and rubbing his head.

"Never? You pinky pwomise?"

"Yes, I pinky promise. Now close your eyes and try to go to sleep, I'll be right here."  
"I can't Daddy. I still scared."

"Yes you can, here, would you like me to hold you?" Finn says, he knows it's a little babyish, but his poor son is all shook up.

"Yes please Daddy."

"Okay, here you go Buddy, it'll be just fine, you're okay, the dream is gone, close your eyes, and go to sleep. Daddy's got you, I'm right here."

"I sweepy Daddy." Liam yawns.

"Good, that means it's working, sleep tight Buddy.

XXX

A little while later Liam's back asleep and Rachel gets home.

"Hey babe, How was rehearsal?" Finn asks her.

"Good, you look tired, did everything go okay with Liam?" Rachel questions

"Yeah, he just had a little bit of nightmare, so I held him for a little while."  
"Aww, poor thing, he must have been pretty shook up."  
"He was, it broke my heart seeing him so scared."  
"You're good with him."

"I hate it when he cries though."  
"So do I, you look so tired, let's go to sleep, he'll be okay, I promise."  
XXX

Rachel gets Liam up the next morning and he's all smiles.

"Morning Mama." Liam says.  
"Morning Sweetie, I missed you." Rachel says giving Liam a kiss.

"Mommy, you go work today?"  
"No, I have today off."  
"What we doing today?"  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
"Watch Blues Clue's."  
"You can watch one while you eat breakfast and then we'll get you dressed, okay?"  
"Yes Mommy."

XXX  
Liam hates getting dressed, and today isn't the easiest day of getting him dressed.

"Mommy, I no get dressed." Liam says throwing his clothes on the floor and hitting Rachel.

Rachel frowns. "Liam, big boys do not throw things and hit their mommy, you understand? Now, you have to go sit in time out for two minutes, then you need to show Mommy how big boys get dressed, okay?"

Liam starts crying. "Mommy mad at me?"

"No Honey, you just need to learn that what you did wasn't how big boys are supposed to act. Come on Honey, you just sit here for a little and think about how big boys behave, okay? Mommy is not mad at you, I promise."  
"Okay Mommy."  
"Can you get dressed like a big boy now?"  
"Yes Mommy."  
"Good, see, you know how to be a big boy, don't you?"

"I sowwy Mommy."  
"I know you are, just remember how big boys act next time."

"I will."

XXX

"Liam Baby, Daddy's on his way home. He says he has a surprise for you but that you have to be extra good until he gets here so you can get it." Rachel says.

"Okay Mommy." Liam replies

"You've been a very good boy today, you showed me that you know to be a big boy."

"Liam big boy?"  
Rachel smiles. "That's right Sweetie, you're a big boy."  
"Like Daddy."  
"Not quite Bud, you have a bit of growing before then."  
"But you said I big boy, Mommy."  
"You are, but you are my two year old big boy, Sweetie." Rachel says kissing Liam's cheek.

"Oh, but Mommy, I want to be your little boy."  
"You are, you'll always be my little boy, but you're growing up, you're getting to be such a big boy."

XXX

"Liam, come here, Pumpkin. Daddy's home." Rachel says

"Hey Buddy, come here, Daddy's missed you. Did you miss me?" Finn asks scooping Liam up into his arms.

"Yes Daddy, and Mommy said I was a good boy."  
"You were? Does that mean you want your surprise from Daddy?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Ok here you go, I hope it's not too big."

Finn shows Liam his Giant's Jersey and smiles at him with pride.

"My football shirt, Daddy?"  
"Yes Buddy, it's yours."  
"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome. Can you tell me what team that is?"  
"Giants."  
"Yeah, you're right Buddy. That's my boy."  
XXX

"Finn, I can't believe you got our son a football jersey, he's hardly two." Rachel says.

"Come on Babe, he loves football." Finn says laughing

"Yup, just like his Daddy."

"So was he really a good boy for you today?"

"Yeah, but he threw a little tantrum while getting dressed this morning."  
"Did you put him in his time out?"  
"Yeah, and I told him to think about how big boys behave. So he was good the rest of the day."  
"You are an excellent mother, you know that?"  
"It's easy to be a good mother when you have such an adorable son to take care of."  
"His bad dream last night was about us leaving him. It broke my heart, we could never do that to him."  
"Aww, my boor baby, no wonder he was so upset."  
"I hate to hear him cry."  
"I am so proud of how good you are with him."  
"He's my little boy, you know I love him to pieces."  
"And he loves you to pieces, he's always asking about you."

"Not as much as he asks about you when you are at work."  
"I can't believe he's two, it seems like just yesterday he was just this tiny baby that I could hold in my arms."  
"I know, he's growing up so fast. He's such a big boy."  
"And he knows it too, he'll always come to me and say 'Mommy, I big boy."

"He's just the cutest little boy in the whole world."  
"Yeah, he totally is. He looks so much like you."  
"He does, except for those big, brown eyes of his. He gets those from his mommy."

"Have you seen his smirk though, it is just the cutest little thing. It looks just like yours."

"I know, it's adorable. I'm telling you, the girls are going to love him."  
"Finn, he's two."  
"I know. So, I dated Quinn for like a week in preschool."

"Oh my god! Get out, you did not! That is so adorable."  
"Yeah, I did. But I'm sure my three year old self would have much rather went out with you."  
"Aww, you are so sweet."

XXX

"Mommy, you tuck me in to bed?" Liam asks yawning.

"I sure can my sleepy little prince, are you tired?" Rachel asks him.

"I very tired Mommy."  
"Ok, I'll put you in bed but can you tell Daddy goodnight first?"  
"Night night Daddy."  
"Goodnight Buddy, I love you so much." Finn says kissing Liam's tiny cheek.

"Okay mister time for you to go to bed." Rachel says

"Mommy, can I have big boy bed?"

"Honey, you are still too little for that."  
"But I'm a big boy Mommy."  
"I know you are, you can have one soon enough."

Once Liam is tucked into bed, Rachel kisses his cheek.

"I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you Mommy."  
"Sleep well okay, I'll see you in the morning.

XXX

"Hey Beautiful., you look tired." Finn says when Rachel joins him on the couch.

"I am, taking care of a two year old all day is exhausting." Rachel says snuggling into Finn's side.

"But you are so good at it."  
"He keeps me on my toes all day."  
"But he's cute so you let him get away with it."  
"Oh, that is so true."  
"Aren't you glad we have him?"  
"Definitely."

**Review Please :)**


	2. Dentist & Quality Time

**Hey guys! So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my sequel. I really enjoyed writing it for you all. Little Liam is my favorite OC that I have ever written, if you can't already tell. Also, thanks so much for your support. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

Rachel and Finn have to take Liam to his first ever dental appointment today. Lia has never liked going to see the doctor, so needless to say, that should be pretty interesting. Rachel has been trying to prepare Liam for the dentist to try to prevent any meltdowns that he might have. She's been trying to explain to him what the dentist might do and she has been letting him try to help her brush his teeth. Liam doesn't seem too afraid right now, but he is a typical two year old, so of course that could change at any moment.

"Liam, can you help Mommy brush your teeth?" Rachel asks her son.

"Mommy, why I brush my teef?" Liam says.

"Sweetie, your teeth have to nice and clean so that the dentist can look at them and clean them up really nice."  
"Dentist hurt me?"  
"No Baby, she isn't going to hurt you."  
"I no have to get a shot?"  
"Nope, no shots, Pumpkin. She's just going to look at your teeth and clean them."  
"Good, I no like shots."  
"I know you don't Sweetie, now, let's go find Daddy he's waiting on us."  
XXX

They get Liam to the dentist and he looks a little scared sitting in the waiting room. Finn tries his best to distract Liam with toys.

"Look Buddy, dinosaurs." Finn says but Liam won't look at him.

"Daddy, I scared." The little boy finally says.

"It's going to be just fine, okay? Mommy and I will be in the room with you."  
"What if it hurts?"  
"It's not going to hurt, Little Man. It's okay, you're a big boy, you are going to be great."  
The dental hygienist smiles kindly at Liam. "Hi Liam, I'm Sarah, I'm just going to clean your teeth today, okay?"  
"Otay." Liam says nervously.  
"How old are you, Sweetie?

"I two."  
"Two, wow you're a big boy."

"Mommy, I scared still." Liam says.

"It's okay, Baby, just hold Mommy's hand, okay?" Rachel tells her son  
"See, you are doing such a good job. You're such a big boy, Buddy." Finn says.

All goes well until the dental hygienist has to use the mirror and gently scrape at Liam's teeth, he starts crying.

"Shh, Sweetie, she's almost done okay. You're doing perfect, okay?" Rachel says.

"See, all done, now we just have to wait for the dentist to come in, she's really nice, you'll like her, I promise. You were a very, very good sport today." Sarah tells Liam.

"You did good, Honey. Do you want to go pick a new toy out when we are done?" Rachel says, and her son's eyes light up

"I get new toy?" Liam asks.

"As long as you keep being good like this, Mommy and Daddy will take you to get a new toy, okay?  
XXX

"Liam, can you open your mouth up real big for me like an alligator? The dentist asks and Liam does so without any fuss.

"So, are his teeth okay?" Rachel asks.

"Mrs. Hudson, as far as I'm concerned, your son has perfect teeth for his age. I'll see you in six months, okay, Liam. You did a very good job for your first time."

"All done?" Liam asks.

Finn smiles at his son. "Yup, you are all done. You we're so good for you dentist."  
"I didn't like that, Daddy."  
"I know, but you did so good, Buddy."  
"Mommy's so proud of you, you did a very good job of staying calm." Rachel says kissing Liam's cheek.

"Was I a big boy, Mommy?"  
"You were a very big boy. The dentist office says you can have a sticker, would you like one?"  
Liam smiles. "Yes please Mommy."

"I thought you would."

XXX

"I hungry Mommy." Liam says once they are in the car.

"I know you are, we'll stop for lunch after we get you your new toy, okay?" Rachel says, surprised that her son has forgotten their deal.

Liam smiles. "Oh yeah, I get new toy."

"You sure do, you were a very good boy."  
"I want tiger toy Mommy."  
"You do? Why is that?"  
"He be friends with my lion, Mommy."  
"Oh, aren't you just my smart little boy, huh?"  
XXX

They sit in the booth at McDonald's while Liam plays with his new stuffed tiger.

"What do you want to eat, Sweetie?" Rachel asks Liam.

"Chicken nuggets, Mommy." Liam says smiling.

"You like chicken nuggets, don't you."  
"Mhmm, they the best food ever, Mommy."

"Be careful, Sweetie, you don't want to get honey mustard all over you."  
"I won't make mess, Mommy. I big boy."  
XXX  
"He was a trooper today, wasn't he?" Finn says while Liam's down for his nap.

"He's such a tough little guy, I wasn't expecting him to take it so well."  
"Me either, when I was his age my mom literally had to hold me down at the dentist's because I would get so fidgety."  
"Aww, how cute, you were scared of going to the dentist's."

"Oh don't act like you weren't."  
"I was, I was terrified."  
Finn smirks. "I knew it."  
"He should be up soon."

"I know, he'll probably want to go play catch. It's a nice day out, would you like to come join us?"  
"Of course I would, I'm glad you are on summer break now and you can spend a lot of time with him."  
"I know, me too. I love it."

XXX

"Daddy, we play ball?" Liam asks.

"If you want, but you have to put your sneakers on first, okay Buddy?" Finn says.

Liam loves sports, he's always playing ball outside with Finn and he's quite good at for a short little two year old.

"Okay Buddy, you ready? Catch the ball." Finn tells his son.

"Daddy, I did it!" Liam exclaims looking down at the ball at hinds with awe.

"You sure did, Little Man, and that was a really good catch too!"  
"Again, again!"

Finn smiles. "Okay, here we go."  
Liam catches the ball and starts running but he falls and scrapes his knee.

"Daddy, I have boo boo." Liam says crying.

"It's ok, Buddy, it's just a little scrape, let's get you inside so we can clean it up and make it feel better."

XXX  
Finn sit's Liam down on a stool in the bathroom to clean out his scrape.

"Will that hurt, Daddy?" Liam asks, his eyes going straight to the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and tube of Neosporin.

"It might sting just a little, but it'll be over really fast, I promise."  
Liam tenses up. "It does sting, Daddy."  
"Just relax, okay, Buddy, Daddy's almost done.

"My knee all better now?"  
"Yep, just let Daddy put the band aid on real quick. "

XXX

"So, maybe you should have been a doctor, you did pretty good fixing up Liam's scraped knee." Rachel teases

"I don't know about that babe, a scraped knee on my two year old son, that's not a very serious doctor job." Finn says smiling.

"You do a good job at all the father capable medical tasks."

"It's kind of easy to do all that."

"That's because you are the gentle and nurturing type. You are such a good father.

"Í guess I am."  
"Oh you quit being so modest, you really are an amazing dad. Liam is very lucky to have you."  
XXX  
"Mommy, we play with my play-doh?" Liam asks.

"Of course we can." Rachel replies.

"Mommy, I made snake, see?"  
Rachel smiles. "I see, that is a very cute little snake."  
"Snakes not cute, Mommy. Snakes scary."

"Okay, then that is a very scary snake, Liam."  
"I good artist?  
"You are so good at art."

"I like art Mommy."  
"I know you do. What do you want to make with your play-doh now?"  
"Sun."  
"Oh, that's easy just smash the ball out flat with your hands and stick little tiny pieces to it."  
"Like this Mommy?"  
Rachel smiles. "Yes Baby, exactly like that."

XXX

"So, I was thinking that we should maybe get a puppy." Finn says.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Finn. Liam is still really little." Rachel replies

"Come on Babe, he's okay with Kurt and Blaine's dog, and you know he loves animals."  
"You know, I think you're right, I'll think about it, okay?"  
Finn kisses Rachel's cheek. "Okay."  
"I can't believe how big he has gotten"  
"Rachel, he'll always be our little boy, you know that."

"But he might be our only child. I don't want him to grow up so fast."  
"We could always try to have another baby."  
"But we had so much trouble conceiving Liam."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"  
"But maybe we should see if Liam wants a little brother or sister first?"  
"You always think of the things that I never do, I love that about you."

XXX

"Mommy, Daddy! Come play." Liam says.

"We'll come play in just a little bit, okay Baby." Rachel says.

"Shouldn't we go play with him now so he doesn't have time to get all fussy about it." Finn points out.

"Good point, we don't want to have a fussy two year old."  
"What are we going to play, Buddy?" Finn asks his son.

"We play with my animals." Liam says.

"Okay Buddy. Which one of your animals do I get to be?"  
"You tiger, Mommy zebra and I lion."  
"Of course you're the lion, you are my little Lion." Rachel says kissing Liam's cheek.

"I not a lion Mommy, I a boy."

"I know, but I like to call you my little lion because I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."  
XXX

"Should we go to the pool soon?" Rachel asks.

"I think Liam would like that, and as long as he has his arm floaties he should be fine. He's a pretty good swimmer for his age."  
"Especially for such a tiny little guy."

"I know, he certainly gets his height from you."  
"I know, the poor things first girlfriend might end up being taller than him."  
"His Hudson charm will totally make up for that, trust me."

"I know, he's so sweet."  
"Rach, I think he might end up having a little bit of speech issues."  
"How can we know that for sure though?" He's two. Most two year old kids don't talk that clearly."  
"I know, but the way he says certain words it's like he has a lisp or something like that."  
"I guess he kinda does."

XXX  
"Okay Buddy, time for you to get in bed. You are very sleepy, I can tell." Finn says picking up Liam.  
"Daddy, I not tired at all." Liam whines."  
"Yes you are, you are very whiney right now, and you get whiney when you're tired."  
"Okay Daddy, I guess I go to bed now."  
"That's my good boy. Tell Mommy goodnight and then I will put you in bed."  
"Goodnight Mommy. Love you." He says giving Rachel's cheeks a tiny kiss.

"Aww, thank you Sweetie. I love you too. Goodnight. You sleep well, okay?" Rachel says kissing Liams forehead.

Finn carefully tucks Liam in and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Buddy. I love you and I'll see you in the morning, okay? You get a good night sleep."  
"But Daddy, I can't sleep till I have cuddles." Liam says.

"Okay, we can cuddle for a few minutes but you need to get some sleep. Big boys like you have to get lots of sleep."  
Finn watches Liam breathe as his eyes flutter and they eventual open again. He wraps Liam in his arms and smiles when the little boy has finally fallen back asleep.

"Goodnight Liam, Daddy loves you so much. Don't grow up too fast, okay?"  
XXX

"He asleep?" Rachel asks, she herself yawning.

"Yeah, but it took a while before I got him to fall asleep he insisted that we cuddle first before he went to sleep."  
"Aww, he's precious. He loves to cuddle with his Daddy. That is so sweet."  
"He gets that from his Mommy."  
"Yeah, he does.

"I like to cuddle with him though, I'll watch him breate when he sleeps on my chest. It's peaceful."  
"I think that's so sweet."  
"I love him so much."  
"So do I."  
**Review Please :)**


	3. Speech

**Hey guys! I am really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad it seems like you guys are too. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, it means the absolute world to me. I think Liam is the cutest. I hope you guys do to. Please enjoy.**

Even though it is the middle of September, it is still kind of stormy and rainy sometimes. Liam hates the storms, especially the thunder, the noise scares him so much that he will scurry into his parents room crying, it is usually when Rachel's still at work on late stormy nights. Finn thinks that Liam just feels comfortable with his Daddy when it storms at night and he can just lay there and fall back asleep. One night when it's storming really loudly Liam comes into the room just looking at his daddy with wet sticky tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing up?" Finn asks walking towards Liam.

"The thunder, I scared ." Liam says

"Shh, it's just a bad storm, it'll be okay."

"Can I come theep with you?" the small boy asks, his lisp more prominent than usual

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Daddy, it's loud."

"I know Buddy, I know, just think about it like it's really loud drums, okay?"

"I can't theep, Daddy."

"Shh, close your eyes, it's okay. The storm will go away."  
"I theepy Daddy."  
"You go to sleep, Little Man. Daddy will be right here if you need anything, okay? I love you."

XXX

"Rachel, I think we need to put Liam in speech therapy. His lisp is becoming a lot more noticeable." Finn points out the next morning.

"It won't hurt him to talk like that for a while." Rachel replies

"Babe, he'll be starting preschool in a year, don't you think he'd feel better if he talked closer to the way other kids his age do? I mean, you and I certainly don't mind his lisp, but kids are mean. I just want him to be socially comfortable, you know?"  
"I know it's just…"  
"You love our son, and you think he's perfect the way he is, I get it, I really do."  
"You just know me so well."  
"He's still perfect to me, I promise." Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek.

XXX

"Mommy, what's thpeech therapy?" Liam asks while eating his breakfast.

Rachel's heart breaks, her son knows. "Liam, you know how you have trouble saying s's?"  
Liam nods. "Mhmm."

"Well the speech therapist is going to help you get better at that."  
"A doctor. I take medicine?"

"No Baby, she's going to give you things to do to practice."  
"Oh, you and Daddy help me?"

"Yes, Daddy and I will hell help you."  
"And I get better?"  
Rachel kisses Liam's cheek. "Yes, you'll get better."  
XXX  
"Finn, he knows." Rachel whispers sadly.

"Liam knows what, Babe? What's the matter?" Finn asks concerned.

"He knows about his lisp, Finn. He asked me what speech therapy was and it broke my heart." Rachel says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. He'll be fine. He's smart, he's going through his curious stage, that's all."

"But I don't want him to get hurt. What if someone says something to him?"  
"We'll teach him to stick up for himself, and we will also teach him that he's perfect the way he is."

"I just want to protect him. If he gets hurt I will feel like such a horrible mother." Rachel sobs.

"Hey, look at me, you are a wonderful mother. You know that, and I know that if anyone says anything to Liam we will be the first ones he'll come to."

"But he's so young…"  
"I know, hey it's okay."

"He's our little boy, Finn, what do we do?

"You're worrying too much, Babe. He's a strong kid."

"I can't help it. I just, I love our son so much." Rachel sobs.

Finn takes Rachel in his arms. "I know, I know you do,"  
XXX

Today Finn and Rachel are taking Liam to his first evaluation with the speech therapist and it's safe to say that even though Finn and Rachel have already met with her, Liam isn't the only nervous one.

"Liam, are you ready to go meet with Miss Katie?" Rachel asks.

"Ith Mith Katie Nithe?" Liam asks.

"She's very nice, you'll like her."  
"Okay."  
"You're going to be just fine, Baby. Mommy and Daddy are going to be in there with you."  
"You promithe?"

"I promise, you just be good for Miss Katie and do what she tells you to do. She is going to help you."  
"Okay Mommy."

XXX

"Daddy, do I have to go?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but you have to go."  
"But Daddy…"  
"Liam, you have to."  
Liam wraps his tiny fingers into his daddy's hand. "I thcared though Daddy."  
Finn gives Liam's hand a squeeze. "We have to go in and see Miss Katie now."  
Liam frowns. "Okay."

XXX  
"Liam can you say is for me?" The speech therapist asks him.

"Ith." Liam says.

"Okay, how about sleep,"  
"Theep."  
"Okay, we're all done, you go play with those toys while I talk to your mommy and daddy."  
"So, what can you see? Is it just the lisp?" Finn asks.

"No, it's just the lisp. If he works on some of those exercises we should be seeing some pretty significant improvement soon."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"I'll see you next week okay, Liam." Katie says and Liam waves at her.

XXX  
"Did I do good, Daddy?" Liam asks.  
"You did good, do you want to play ball later?" Finn says and his son's eyes light up.

"Yeah!"

"As soon as we get home I'll take you out to play, okay."

"Yay."  
XXX  
"I think that went very well, don't you think?" Rachel says smiling.

"I told you it would." Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I still think his lisp is cute."

"So do I, but I want him comfortable with the way he talks when goes off to preschool."

"You're right."  
"I don't want to overwhelm Liam with his speech exercises so I was thinking you could go through them with him in the morning once and I'll go through them with him when I get home from work once, that way he gets them in twice a day without getting too overwhelmed."

"Okay, now you should go play with him, I think he has been patiently waiting on you for a while."  
XXX

"Daddy, we go play?" Liam asks.

"It's a little chilly out, Kiddo. You need to grab a jacket first."  
"Daddy, are you going to throw the ball to me now?" Liam asks his father eagerly.

"Yeah, here we go, remember to keep your eyes on the ball." Finn instructs.

"Daddy, I did it!" Liam squeals with pride.

Finn gives his son a proud smile. "You sure did! You want to go ask Mommy if she saw you?"

Liam grins. "Yeah!"  
"Mommy! I caught the ball!" Liam tells Rachel with the proudest little grin on his face

"I saw you, Honey! You're going to take after your daddy. My little star athlete." Rachel says ruffling Liam's curly brown hair.

"Can I throw it now?" Liam asks Finn..

"Sure, Little Man."  
"Ready, Daddy?"  
"Yeah, you be careful, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Good throw, you want to be a quarterback like Daddy, don't you?  
"Yeth Daddy."  
"Ok Buddy, I think that's enough for right now. Let's go inside and practice your speech exercises that Miss Katie gave you."  
Liam sits himself down in the grass and crosses his arms. "Daddy, I don't want to do my thpeech exerthises." He pouts.

Finn positions himself at Liam's eye level. "I know you don't want to do them, but don't you want to get better at speech?"  
"No."  
"Liam, I know that's not true. I won't make you do them long, just once, and I'll make it fun."

"I hate thpeech, Daddy."  
"Liam, look at me. Can you listen to Daddy for just a minute?"  
"Okay".  
"Mommy and I put you in speech because we love you. We want you to do your best. We want you to get better at speech so you can feel better talking to other kids at school. So can you go practice?

"Okay Daddy."  
XXX

"Liam, can you practice the S sound for me?" Finn asks.

"Thhh." Liam says.

"No, ssss like a snake, remember?"  
"I can't do it, Daddy!" Liam says, frustrated with himself.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you'll get it, just try again. You're doing a good job of trying"  
"Sth"  
"That's closer, one more time okay?

"Sth."  
"No, that's not right Bud, we'll try again tomorrow. Good job."  
"I thupid Daddy." Liam sobs  
"Liam, look at me, you aren't stupid. This is just hard for you, okay Buddy. Don't beat yourself up over it. This is just going to take some time. You are doing a really good job. I'm so proud of you."  
"Can I be done now?"  
"Yeah, you go play. You worked really hard."

XXX

"The poor kid just gets himself so worked up and I just feel so bad for him because he just tries so hard." Finn says.

"I know, he's just so determined. I just wish we could make it easier for him somehow." Rachel replies.  
"I don't think I have ever seen him cry this hard, Rachel. It breaks my heart."  
"I know, I hate to see him so upset."  
"Me too, I mean, he just tries _so _hard, and he's so hard on himself."  
"You just have to tell him that you believe in him. That worked for you, didn't it?"  
Finn smiles. "Yeah, it did."  
XXX  
"Liam Baby, it's time for dinner. Come and eat." Rachel tells her son.

"I not hungry , Mommy." Liam says, his voice quiet and sad.  
"Sweetie, you have to eat."  
"But I told you, I not hungry, Mommy."  
"Honey, can you just come and eat. I know you're upset but maybe if you eat you'll feel better."  
"It won't help, Mommy."

"Liam, you need to eat dinner. Mommy wants you to eat, I made you chicken nuggets. I know you like those, and there's pudding for dessert."

"Okay, I eat."  
"Good, Mommy doesn't like it when you don't eat. You're always hungry."

Liam takes a bite of his chicken nugget. "I gueth I am hungry."  
"I knew you were."  
XXX

Finn watches Liam play for the rest of the night. The poor kid still looks so tense and worked up. Finn really wishes there was something that he could do to help his son. He sees Liam walk over to him and gives him a smile.

"Hey, Little Man. What's up?" Finn asks his son.

"I theepy, Daddy." Liam yawns.

"I know, you look tired. Would you like Daddy to put you in bed?"

"Uh huh."  
"Come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed."  
XXX

Liam is tucked into his bed a few short minutes later.

"Daddy? Do you love me?" He asks.

Finn's heart breaks. "Of course I love you, Liam. Why wouldn't I?  
"Becauthe of my lithsp."  
"Oh no, Buddy, that doesn't matter to me at all. I love you so, so much, and you are absolutely perfect just the way you are, okay?"  
"No I not Daddy."  
"Look at me, you are Liam Christopher Cory Hudson, the most special little boy in the whole world, and there's nothing wrong with you or your lisp, okay? I promise."

"But Daddy, I don't like it."  
"I know you don't, but you'll get better at speech and it will go away after you get lots and lots of practice, you just have to believe in yourself, just like your mommy and I believe in you."  
"But Daddy, I sound funny."  
"No you don't, you just talk a little different, and that's perfectly okay."  
"But Daddy, I'm trying tho hard and I can't get it, I'll never get it."  
"Yes you will, you just have to keep trying."  
"I juth want to give up, Daddy."  
"I know, but Liam, do we Hudsons' give up?"  
Liam smiles just a little. "No, we don't."  
"That's right Liam, so keep trying okay?"  
"I will, Daddy."

"That's my good boy, I love you so much, no matter what, you remember that, okay?"  
"Okay Daddy."  
"Now, you get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay Daddy, I love you."  
Finn kisses Liam's little forehead. "I love you too, Buddy. I love you so much."  
"You're the beth daddy ever."

"Thank you Buddy, you get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

**Review Please :)**


	4. Pride

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the extended wait, we have been having a lot of trouble with our internet at my house. As always, thank you so much for all of your support. Please enjoy!**

Finn watches Liam as Rachel ruffles his freshly washed hair and tucks him to bed. It still blows Finn away to see just how good of a mother Rachel is. He had always known she would be a fantastic mother but he never thought that she would be_ this _good with Liam. The little boy absolutely adores his mother. She's so nurturing with him, she's good at discipline though, she's always very strict and firm with him but she never yells at him. Finn even doubts his parenting skills sometimes when he sees Rachel with Liam, it's just so much different than the way he is with Liam.

"Goodnight Mommy, love you." Liam says.

"I love you too, my sweet prince." Rachel says kissing Liam's forehead.

"I not a printhe Momma ."  
Rachel smiles. "But you're my prince."

"Okay, I gueth I am."  
"Don't forget to tell Daddy goodnight, Pumpkin."  
"Night, night, Daddy" Liam says.

"Goodnight, Little Man, I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."  
XXX  
"God, you are just so good with him, Rach." Finn says after they put Liam to bed.

"So are you." Rachel replies.

"Not as good as you are."  
"You just have different strengths than I do. You're better at playing with him and getting him to actually do his speech exercises."  
"But with you he gets dressed with no fuss but it takes me like thirty minutes."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're such a good dad."  
"I guess, Liam seems to think so."  
"And is there anything more important than that?"  
Finn smiles. "No."

XXX

"Morning Daddy." Liam says, a bright smile spread on his face.

"Morning Liam, did you sleep okay?" Finn asks.

"Mhmm, no bad dreamths."  
"That's good. You want to hang out with me today? I don't have to go to work today, it's Saturday."  
Liam grins. "Yeah we go to the zoo?"  
"Of course we can!"  
"Yay!"  
"You just love animals, don't you?"

"Uh huh, I really like lionths, they're my very favorite."  
"That's cause you are mommy and I's Little Lion, right."  
"Yeth Daddy."

Finn kisses the middle of Liam's forehead. "I thought so."  
"When we go to the zoo?"  
"Soon, I just have to check with Mommy first, then we'll go."  
Liam sticks out his bottom lip. "But I want to go now!"  
Finn totally thinks Liam has the cutest little pouty face, it's so much like the one Rachel uses on him sometimes. But he can't always give his son what he wants, so he just smiles. "It won't be too long, I promise."  
XXX  
"Rach, can I take Liam to the zoo, just me and him?" Finn asks, his eyes silently pleading a little.

Rachel smiles. "You don't have to ask me if you can take Liam to the zoo, he loves going there with you, besides, it's educational."  
"I love the way you always think we should teach Liam all these things. It's really cute."  
"But we should, shouldn't we?  
"Of course we should, and he's smart, I think he really likes doing stuff like that."  
"Oh, he is so, so smart, he knows a lot for a little two year old."

"Well, I think I'd better get ready to take him, I don't think I can keep him waiting much longer."  
"You two have fun.

XXX  
"Liam, don't let go of my hand, okay? This place is pretty big and I don't want you getting lost." Finn says, trying to stop Liam from nearly getting out of his grasp from excitement.

"But I big boy Daddy, I no need to hold your hand!" Liam argues.

"I know you're a big boy, but this is safer, I want you safe okay."

"Okay."

"Where do you want to go first?"  
"Lions!"  
"Oh, I should have known, you love lions."  
Liam giggles. "Silly Daddy."  
XXX

"Daddy, I can't theeee!" Liam whines, standing on his tiptoes at the lion exhibit.

Finn smiles, even though the little boy is only two, Liam certainly gets his heath from his mother. "You want me to put you on my shoulders?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Up you go then!"  
"Wow! Daddy, you're so tall! You can thee everything from up here."  
"I wouldn't say that you can see _everything _from up here, Bud. That's too much!"  
"Can I be tall like you one day, Daddy?"  
"You are going to grow a lot, but I think that you are going to be a little short, like your Mommy."  
Liam frowns. Aww, but Daddy! I want to be big and tall like you!"

XXX  
"Liam, do want a balloon?"

Liam's eyes light up. "Oh yes pleathe, Daddy!"  
"What color do you want?"

"Blue!"

"Is blue your favorite color?"

"Uh huh!"  
"We can go see one more animal, okay, then we have to go home"  
"Nemo!"  
Finn laughs. "You want to go see the fishies?"  
"Yeah."

XXX

"Hey Pumpkin, did you have a good time with Daddy at the zoo?" Rachel asks when Liam comes up to her.

"Uh huh, He got me a balloon. See?" Liam says holding up his ballon to show Rachel."  
"That's a big balloon, perfect for my big boy."  
"It blue!"

"You are such a smart little boy!" Rachel says ruffling Liam's curly brown hair and kissing his cheeks.

"I mithed you Mommy!"  
"I missed you too, my sweet boy."  
"Mommy, I tired."  
"I know, you looked sleepy when you got home from the zoo, Mommy's tired too. We can take a nap together. Maybe even cuddle."

"I like Mommy cuddles." Liam says yawnining.

"And I like my Liam cuddles." Rachel says smiling.

XXX  
Finn goes to the bedroom to change into sweats when he sees Rachel fast asleep with Liam snuggled into her side. They are just so cute cuddled all together like that. Rachel is still the most beautiful woman that Finn has ever seen, even when she's asleep. Then there's Liam who look so much like Rachel and yet so much like him. Finn still marvels at how tiny and fragile his son looks while sleeping. Finn loves how close Rachel and Liam are, it is just so loving and adorable.

"Finn, what are you doing in here?" Rachel asks yawning.

"Well, hello there, sleepyhead. I came in here to change and then I saw you and Liam were in here sleeping so I decided to watch the two of you sleep." Finn replies as he kisses Rachel's cheek.

"He's fast asleep, I think you wore him out."  
"That was the point, I wanted you to be able to relax for a while, so I offered to take him somewhere with me."

"Aww, you're so sweet, I love you so much, you always take such good care of me."  
"You are my wife, isn't that kind of my job, you know, to take care of you."  
Rachel smiles. "I guess you are right about that."  
"Should we wake up our little man? "  
"No, he's really tired. We should let him sleep for a little while longer. Besides I like to watch him sleep."  
XXX

"Mommy, do I have to practice my thpeech?" Liam asks

"Yes, I'm sorry." Rachel says  
"But Momma!"

"Liam, don't whine, jut go practice speech with Daddy, okay? Then you can go and play with your toys, deal?"  
"Okay, I will."  
"Can you say snake?" Finn asks Liam.

"Snake." Liam says.

Finn smiles, "Good job, Buddy!"  
"Daddy, I did it! I did it right!" Liam says proudly.

"You sure did, I'm so proud of you! You give me a high five!"  
"Miss Katie will be proud too."  
"I bet you are excited to tell her how well you have been doing, aren't you?"  
Liam smiles. "Yes!"  
XXX

"I'm so proud of Liam, he really is showing really good improvement in his speech." Finn tells Rachel.

"I just love how proud of him you are, you really are just such a good dad, Finn." Rachel says smiling

"Well aren't you proud of him too?"  
"Of course I am proud of Liam! But the way you always are so proud of him, that is the definition of an amazing father."  
"Thank you, I try my best."

"Oh, don't you start again with being so modest."  
Finn laughs. "I can't help it."  
"I know, but I know you think you are bad father you need to not think that so much."  
"I know, it's just, you know, my extremely low self-confidence."  
"I know, but Liam loves you, and you are so good with him."  
"I know, I love him too, I love him so much.

Rachel kisses Finn's cheek. "I know, I know you do, it's very obvious, in the best kind of way."  
XXX  
"Daddy! Daddy! I colored you a picture! Come and thee it."

"I will, Buddy, just give me just a second, okay? I won't be very long I promise."

"See Daddy, it's a dinothaur, a blue dinothaur, his name is Dino."  
"I see that, Dino is a very cool looking dinosaur, you did a good job, you are like my little Picasso."  
"Who Picasso."  
Finn smiles and laughs a little. "He was a famous artist."  
"Oh. Will you hang this picture up at your work? I like it when you do that."  
Finn grins at his son. "Of course I will, I always do."  
Liam smiles. "Yay."

"I love you so much, Little Man, you know that right."  
"I love you too, Daddy. Thith much." Liam says stretching his arms out wide.

XXX

"Liam, time to get up." Rachel says brightly."  
"Mommy, I don't wanna!" Liam says, pulling the covers back over his head.

"I know, but we're going to see Daddy on his break today."  
Liam's eyes light up. "Oh, yay, I love going to see Daddy at work!"  
Rachel smiles. "I thought you might like that."  
"Can I wear my shirt from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?"  
"Of course you can! Your daddy will really like that if you wear it to his classroom."

"Because of the music notes?"  
Rachel grins. "Exactly."

XXX

Finn smiles when he sees Rachel and Liam at his classroom door. He loves it when his little family comes to see him at work.

"Hey Babe, we've missed you!" Rachel says kissing Finn's cheek.

"Aww, I've missed you guys too, _especially _my little man."  
"Daddy, I wore my music note shirt for you, see?" Liam says proudly.

"I see that. Was it Mommy's idea?"  
Liam smiles. "Nope mine."  
"Oh, well, good choice."

"Can I play the drums, Daddy? Pweeease?"  
Finn smiles, how could he tell his son no to that "Of course you can, I'm going to come and watch you though,, okay?"

Liam grins. "Okay, Daddy."

Finn smiles as he watches Liam tap the drumsticks against the drums as he smiles and giggles almost uncontrollably. The kid already has a pretty good sense of rhythm and music for only being two years old and Finn is so glad that this is something that Liam loves and that they can do together.

"Am I good, Daddy?" Liam asks.

"You are like really, really good at playing the drums, Buddy." Finn says giving Liam a high-five.

"Do you think that I'll be as good as you one day?"  
"Of course you will be, maybe even better."

"I can't be better than you, Daddy. You're the bestest."

"Thank you, Buddy."

"What do you think, Mommy? Do you think I am good?" Liam asks Rachel.

"I think you are _very _good! Why wouldn't you be good though. Music runs in the family." Rachel says smiling widely at Liam.

"Like Daddy and I play drums, and we all sing?"  
"Yes Sweetheart, exactly like that."  
"I love music, Mommy."  
"Good, Daddy and I just knew that you would. You are going to be such an amazing performer."  
"Well Buddy, I've got class to teach in about ten minutes, I got to get back to work, okay? I'll see you later, I love you and be good for your momma." Finn says hugging Liam.

"Bye Babe, I love you, go be the amazing teacher that I just know that you are." Rachel says giving Finn a kiss.

"I love you too, Beautiful, I will see you soon. And I will, for you, I promise."  
Finn smiles he's so proud of Liam, he knows Rachel is too, she's even proud of _him_ and to Finn nothing could mean more than that.

**Review Please. :)**


	5. Bullies

**Hey guys! So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been really busy with school and family things. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, it really means the world to me. Fair warning, this chapter is a bit of a tear-jerker, but nothing too angsty, Please enjoy!**

Rachel tiptoes into Liam's room to get him up in the morning. Today is his first day of preschool. Rachel knows that Liam is not looking forward to it at all. The poor kid cried when his mommy and daddy reminded him that he had to go to school in the morning. To tell the truth, Finn and Rachel aren't ready for Liam to be going off to school either. Even though his speech has gotten significantly better since he was put in therapy, they are still very worried that he will get picked on my some of the other kids.

"Liam, it's time to get up." Rachel says, trying to hide her fear for Liam.

"Mommy, I don't want to!" The little boy pouts.

"I know, but you're a big boy, you have to go to school."  
"But, the kidths are going to be mean to me."  
"Come here, Honey, and look at Mommy. If anybody says anything to you , tell your teacher, and she'll tell me and Daddy, and we will all take care of it, okay?"

"You promise?"  
"I promise, now let's get you ready for school."  
"Is Daddy coming with us?"  
"Yes Baby. We're both coming."  
Liam comes down to the kitchen where Finn seems to be waiting on him.

"Morning, Daddy." Liam says smiling.

"Hey Kiddo, are you ready for your first day of preschool. Finn asks.

Liam shakes his head. "No."  
"Why not? You'll like it, I promise."

"I'm scared, Daddy."  
Finn frowns, he's seen this coming for several days now. "Liam, can you tell me why you're scared."  
Liam's silent for a few seconds. "I don't know, I just am."  
"Hey, it's okay to talk to me, go on, Daddy's here to listen to you.

"I don't want anybody to make fun of me, Daddy." Liam says sobbing.

"Shh, don't cry, Liam, it's going to be ok, I'm not going to let any of them hurt you."  
"Do I have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
"I can't go, Daddy. Not all by myself."

"Shh, you'll do just fine, you're such a smart little boy, and they're all going to love you."  
"But Daddy, I talk funny. Kids can tell."  
"You've gotten so much better though. You know that."  
"I don't want to go."  
"I'll make you a deal, Mommy and I will stay until you're all settled, okay?"  
"Mhmm."

Liam's grip on his Daddy's hand is tight as they walk into the preschool. He stares at the room, a scared look filling his big brown eyes. "This place is big…" He says.

"I know, Honey. You'll get used to it." Rachel tells him.  
The teacher seems very nice when she approaches them "Hi, Sweetie. What's your name?" She asks but Liam doesn't answer.

"This is Liam, he's just a little nervous right now, I promise he's usually more talkative." Rachel says.

"It's fine, I'm sure he's very bright."  
"Liam, Buddy, why don't you go and play while Mommy and I talk to your teacher?" Finn suggests  
Liam looks a little unsure but he smiles a bit. "Okay, Daddy."

"Is there anything special I need to know about Liam?" The teacher, Miss Ella says.

"Well he has a bit of a lisp, and it gets him down a lot, and he's very sensitive, so if you could let us know if anyone says anything to him about it we'd appreciate it." Finn says.

"Of course, you can go say goodbye to him now if you want."  
Rachel kneels down to Liam. "Bye, Baby. You be good, okay? Everything will be just fine, I promise. Make sure you remember all kinds of good things to tell me. I love you." She says kissing his little head.

"You'll be fine, okay Buddy? You're going to like it here, I know you will. Remember what I told you and I'll see you later, love you." Finn says giving Liam a hug..

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy. I love you."

XXX  
Liam cries a few minutes after Finn and Rachel leave.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Miss Ella asks.

"I want my mommy and daddy." Liam sobs

"They'll be here in a bit."  
"I miss them."  
"I know, you want to go color to make the time go faster.

"Can I make a picture for Mommy and Daddy? Liam asks, smiling slightly.

"Of course you can!"

"Can I borrow some crayonths? My name is Liam Hudthon. What's yours?" Liam asks the kid sitting next to him.

"My name is Oliver, Oliver St. James. And you talk funny, and no, you can't borrow any crayons." The boy snears.

"You aren't very nice. I like the way I talk."  
"What's so great about being nice?"  
"My mommy and daddy said that being nice gets you more friendths and makes you nicer."  
Oliver laughs. "I think your mommy and daddy are stupid."  
"Hey! No they aren't, I love them!"

"Boys, what's going on here?" Miss Ella asks.

"Oliver won't share crayonths and he made fun of my lisp and called my mommy and daddy stupid." Liam says sadly.

"Oliver, is this true?"  
"Yeah, but he deserved it."  
"Oliver, that's not nice, you give Liam some crayons and go sit in quiet corner. You don't make fun of people."  
"Fine."  
"Liam, are you going to be okay? Do you want me to call your parents and have them take you home.

"I'm okay."  
"You just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."  
XXX

Even though Liam doesn't want his parents to know about what happened with Oliver she calls Finn anyway.

"Hello?" Finn answers when he gets the call."

"Mr. Hudson This is Ella Neal, Liam's Preschool teacher. I need to share something with you about him." Ella says  
Finn starts to panic. He hopes there isn't anything wrong with Liam. "Yeah, of course is he okay?"  
"He's fine, but he had a little bit of an issue with another child picking on him."  
"Oh no."

"It was Oliver St. James I'll give you contact information if you need to speak to his parents."  
"There'll be no need for that. I already know his parents, I'll talk to them. Thank you very much for calling."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."  
Finn doesn't know why he has Jesse's number but at this moment, he doesn't care, no one messes with Liam.

"Jesse St. James speaking how may I help you." Jesse says and Finn gets angry, god that guy is so fake.

"Jesse, this is Finn, Finn Hudson. I need to have a word with you." Finn says sternly.

"What? Do you still think that I am trying to steal your wife from you, because I'm not."  
"This is not about Rachel, this is about my son."  
"What do _I _have to do with your son?"  
"It is apparent that your son is making fun of mine because of his lisp."  
"You're lying, Oliver would never do that, he's a good boy."  
"My son doesn't lie, so I know it's true. So if you have anything to do with this, you better stop right now because if you don't, it's not going to end very pretty."  
"I'm sure Oliver didn't mean to."  
"You know he did. And thanks to you and your son my poor kid is probably going to come to me bawling his eyes out."  
"He's just a weak thing, like his Daddy."  
Finn is starting to get really angry. "Don't you dare talk about my son like that!"  
"You're just jealous because I'm more successful than you are."  
"You know what, I may not be as rich or famous as you, but I am a damn good father, because good dads don't teach their children to be rude and disrespectful like you're teaching your son."

"Alright, fine, I'll talk to Oliver."  
"You'd better or you'll have to deal with me again, and I don't think you want to deal with a pissed off father who cares more about his son than anything else in the world."  
When Finn gets off the phone with Jesse he calls Rachel.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." He says.

"Finn, what's wrong? Is Liam okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, he's fine, but Jesse's stupid son was picking on Liam for his lisp earlier. The teacher called me and then I called Jesse and chewed him out.

"Oh no, that's horrible. I hate Jesse, he shouldn't be teaching his son to do things like that, that is horrible parenting!"  
"You're not pissed because I probably overreacted?"  
"Of course not, you did what you had to do to protect our son."

"I can't believe someone would say that to him, he's three years old!"  
"I know, it breaks my heart."  
"He's going to be so hurt when he gets home, I feel so bad for him."  
"He'll probably cry, you know I can't stand to see him cry."  
"I know, I'll take care of that.."  
"Thank you, I love you."  
"I love you too, I'll see you later, I have to go."

"Bye, Honey."

XXX

"Hey Buddy, did you have a good day at school?" Finn asks Liam even though he already knows the answer."  
"No, a kid in my class made fun of the way I talk." Liam says frowning

"I know, your teacher told me."  
"It hurt me when he said that, it really, really hurt." Liam sobs.

Finn's heart breaks. "I know, Buddy. I know it did."  
"I tried to be strong Daddy, I did, I promise."  
"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time."  
"And then he said you and Mommy were stupid."  
"Oh Buddy, come here, you did the right thing."  
"Can I lay down, Daddy?"  
"Of course, but can I talk to you?"  
"Mhhm."

"You have gotten so much better with speech, I promise, just don't let anyone get you down okay."  
"But Daddy, he's so mean."  
"I know, don't tell Mommy I told you this, but he gets it from his daddy."  
Liam's voice grows quiet. "You know Oliver's daddy?"  
"Yeah, he went to school with Mommy and I for a little while, he was never very nice to either of us."  
"That's stupid, why would someone not be nice to you and Mommy? You are the best people in the entire world."  
Finn smiles just a little. "I don't know, Buddy."  
"I'm still upset, Daddy."  
"I know, and you have every right to be."  
"I was doing really good with my speech, and what Oliver said really hurt my feelings." Liam says crying.

"I know, he's just a bully, you don't have to let him get to you."  
"But it's hard."  
"I know, but you are such a strong kid, you can get through this, Oliver isn't going to mess with you much longer, Liam. I promise.

"Cross your heart?"  
Finn smiles at his son, a single tear falling from his eye. "Yes, I cross my heart."  
"Daddy, why are you crying?"  
"Because I love you so much, and I don't want anyone to hurt you."  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you cry."  
"You don't have to apologize, none of this is your fault."  
"Can I cuddle with you? I still don't feel good."  
Finn scoops Liam up into his arms and lays him his bed. "Of course, come here you, let's get you feeling better."  
"I love you, Daddy.

"I love you too, Buddy. Now, no more tears, okay?"  
"I don't know if I cand do that."  
"If you don't stop crying, Daddy will have to unleash…. The Tickle Monster!" Finn says ticking Liam's sides.

Liam starts to squeal and laugh." "Daddy, stop it, that tickles!"  
"Alright, are you feeling better?"

"I'm tired Daddy, I want to go to sleep."  
"Okay, you go to sleep, you've had a pretty rough day, I'll be right here if you need me."  
"Thank you for helping me, Daddy."  
"You don't have to thank me, I'm your Daddy, it's my job."  
"You are the best Daddy ever, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, and thank you."  
Liam falls asleep almost instantly so Finn puts an extra blanket on him an kisses his forehead. He hates that his poor son had his feelings hurt so badly.

"I love you, Buddy, I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise." Finn says kissing Liam's forehead before leaving the room."  
**Review Please :)**


	6. Mommy's Show

**Hey everyone! So sorry that my updates are so slow, just always super busy, that's all. As always, thank you all so much for all of your support. It just means so much to me. This story is just so much fun for me to write, hope you all enjoy!**

Rachel has been super busy with work, she has too many rehearsals and shows and it's cutting away from her family time. She hardly gets to see Liam or Finn and it is breaking her heart. She's never liked being away from her family for work, especially since she had Liam. But what she doesn't know is that Finn and Liam have a special surprise planned out for her. Finn is going to take Liam to see Rachel in a show for the first time, and the kid is so excited about it, it is all the kid talks about when Rachel isn't around.

"Daddy! Daddy! Today's the day! I get to go see Mommy's show today!" Liam squeals when he comes down to eat breakfast, Rachel had already left for work before he got up."  
"I know, Buddy! You're very excited aren't you?!" Finn says, smiling at Liam. He loves how much the little boy loves his mother.

"Duh! Mommy is the best singer in the entire world!"  
"She is, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, and you too, Daddy."

"You think so?""  
"Yeah, you sing nice, and you play drums good too."  
"Thank you, you are pretty good too, Buddy."  
"But Daddy, I'm only three years old."  
"I know, but you have music running through your veins."  
"I guess I do."  
"You want to send a picture to Mommy? I bet she misses you."  
"Yes!"  
"I thought so."  
"Can we make a silly face?"  
"Of course we can."  
Rachel receives the picture a few minutes later and smiles. She always loves to get pictures of Finn and Liam. Because she's on break, she decides to call Finn.

"Well, hi beautiful, I wasn't expecting you to call this early, you have a bunch of shows to do." Finn says, he's grinning.

"Well, I missed you, I missed my boys. How's Liam?" Rachel asks.

"He's good, he's such a little ball of energy today."  
"You didn't give him any extra sugar, did you?"  
"Of course not, he's a three year old boy, they never stop ever."  
Rachel giggles "Especially our three year old boy."  
"You've got that right."

"May I talk to him?"  
"Of course."  
"Hi Mommy, I miss you." Liam says,

"I miss you too, my little lion."  
"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too. Have you been a good boy for Daddy."  
"Yeah, I always am a good boy, Mommy."  
"You silly goose. I have to go, can you give the phone back to your daddy. I'll see you as soon as I can."  
"Yeah, bye, bye Mommy, I love you."

"So, I have to get back to work, the show starts in a couple of hours. I love you." Rachel tells Finn.

"I love you too, break a leg, alright."  
"I will."  
XXX

"Daddy, can we please go outside and play ball?"  
"Of course we can."  
"Yay!"  
"Only for a little bit, because after that we have to get you all fancied up for Mommy's show."  
"Daddy, Oliver's Mommy is in the same show as Mommy. What if I see him and he starts being mean?"  
Finn frowns, he had almost forgotten about that. "Don't worry, I am not going to let Oliver or his family say or do anything to hurt you."  
"You promise, Daddy?"  
"I promise. Let's not worry about that too much, let's go play football, and think about how excited Mommy is going to be when she finds out that I brought you with me to see her show, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."  
"Ready, one, two three." Finn says throwing Liam the ball.

"Do you think I will play football when I get older?"  
Finn smiles. "Of course you will, maybe you will be the quarterback."  
"But Daddy, maybe I will be too short to be quarterback."  
"Then you can be a kicker, like your Uncle Kurt."  
Liam giggles "Uncle Kurt used to be the kicker?"  
"Yeah, he was actually pretty good."

"But Uncle Kurt hates sports."  
"Yeah, it was kind of silly, but he kind of liked it."  
"I want to be quarterback, so I can be_ just _like you."  
"I think that you can be anything that you want to be as long as you believe in yourself, Little Man."  
"Thank you, Daddy. Can we go inside now, I am getting cold."  
"Sure, we need to start getting you ready to go see Mommy's show soon. You need to look sort of fancy, Broadway is a very big deal."  
"Mommy is the best out of everyone though, I bet."  
Finn smiles. "Of course she is, she's a star."  
Getting Liam in dress shirt and tie is kind of a challenge, he is very fidgety."  
"Daddy, why do I have to wear a tie." The little boy whines."  
"Because, Mommy loves her two favorite boys in ties, and you look so grown up in ties. You're such a little charmer, Buddy."  
"Daddy, you're being silly."  
"I know, hold still, I just need to straighten out your tie, then we're almost done, I promise."  
Liam smiles. "Good, I hate ties.

Finn laughs. "You really are my son, you know that, Buddy?  
"But you are a teacher Daddy, you can't hate ties you wear them all the time."  
"You have a good point."  
"I'm so excited to go see Mommy in her show. She's going to be amazing."  
"I know you are, she is going to be so surprised to see you."  
"Mommy loves surprises."  
"You're right, she does."  
"Can we get her some flowers? I think that's a good surprise too."  
"Of course we can. I always get your mommy flowers after I go see her in one of her shows. And, I'll tell you what, I will even let you give Mommy her flowers. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"  
"Yes, I really like that plan."  
Finn smiles. "I thought you would."

"I'm so excited!"  
"I know you are, let's get going. We don't want to be late."  
When they pull up to the theater Liam's eyes grow wide. "Wow, this place is so big!" Liam exclaims.

"I know, you've actually been here before, did you know that?"  
"I have? I don't remember that."  
"Yes, I took you hear after one of Mommy's shows when you were just a baby."  
Liam giggles "Oh."  
XXX  
Finn gets Liam settled in his seat and then shows him the program. The first thing he does is flip to Rachel's biography page and read it to Liam. It reads. _To my wonderful husband, Finn, I love you so much, thank you so much for believing in me. To my sweet son, Liam, Mommy loves you so much. And finally to my glee family who have remained my biggest supporters even after all these years, thank you so much for making me a part of something special. About the star: Rachel loves being in Seussical. "It's so great to be able to do a kids' show now. It is fun doing something and thinking, "My son would like this' Rachel says. When she's not preforming, Rachel loves to spend time with her family and just sing for fun._

Liam grins. "She talked about me, Daddy!"  
"Of course she did, she loves you." Finn says smiling.

"When is the show going to start?"  
"Soon, I promise.

"I want it to start now!"  
"I know you do, but you have to be quiet."  
"Okay."  
When the show starts Finn watches Liam's big , brown eyes light up. The look on his face is the world's most priceless thing.

"Mommy's sounds so good." Liam whispers when Rachel starts to sing.

"She is, I'm so proud of her."  
"Have you seen this one before?"  
"Yeah, your mommy told me that you would like it, so I decided I'd take you the next time."  
When the show ends Liam is grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what did you think Buddy? Did you like it?" Finn asks Liam.

"Yes, it was really, really good!" Liam says.

"Let's go surprise Mommy."  
"Oh yeah, can I still give her the flowers?"  
"Of course you can."  
Rachel quickly stops removing her makeup when she hears a knock on her door. She opens the door and smiles. "Hi guys, I didn't know you were coming, I've missed you both so much!" Rachel says hugging Finn and Liam.

"These are for you, Mommy. You were so good!" Liam says handing Rachel the flowers.

"Aww, Thank you, Honey! Did you like the show?"

"Yeah, it was really good, you were better than everyone else!"  
"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!"  
"Are you going to come home with us, Mommy?"  
"Sorry Pumpkin, but I can't, I have another show to do. I'll see you in the morning though, I promise."  
"Okay, I love you, Mommy."  
"I love you too, Sugar Plum."

"You were amazing today, you always are, Break a leg, I love you." Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Thank you, I love you too, I'm so glad you brought Liam to come and see me perform." Rachel says, a wide smile on her face.

"You are very welcome, he was so excited to come and see his mommy perform. It was so hard to keep this a secret from you."  
"Aww, he's such a sweet little boy."  
"He really is, he gets it from his mommy."  
Rachel smiles. "No, he gets it from you."

XXX

Finn's walking with Liam to the exit of the theater , when he sees Jesse walking towards them with a little boy, whom Finn assumes is Oliver.

"Daddy, that's Oliver." Liam whispers, a very nervous tone in his voice.

"I know, Buddy. I won't let him hurt you, I promise" Finn says, taking a hold of Liam's hand.

"Hi, Liam." Oliver says, and his voice does not sound very sincere at all."  
"Hi, Oliver." Liam whispers.

"You still sound funny." Oliver sneers, and Jesse just stands there, not doing a single thing about his rude son.

"Jesse, please tell your son not to say things like that to my son, before I have to myself!" Finn says angrily.

"Why should I? Oliver is right." Jesse says.

"Okay, that's it. Come on Liam. Let's go home. Bye Jesse."  
"Daddy, I don't like him ,he's not very nice." Liam tells Finn when they are in the car.

"I know, but he isn't going to hurt you anymore kiddo, I'll make sure of it." Finn says.

"You promise?"  
"Yes I promise, I love you.

"I love you too, Daddy."  
"I will take care of all of this, I promise. Don't you worry."  
"Does Mommy have to know about this? I don't want her to know. She'll be sad, and I don't like to se Mommy sad."  
"I'm sorry, Liam. But Mommy does have to know about this. We need to protect you."  
"Okay."  
When Rachel gets home, Finn decides that he can't wait any longer to tell Rachel about what happened with Oliver and Jesse. She has to know.

"Rach, we saw Oliver and Jesse today." Finn says plainly.

"Oh, god damn it, I forgot that his mom is in my show. I should have told you not to bring Liam." Rachel replies.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Rachel. I took care of it, and Liam is okay now. I just thought that you should know what went on today."  
"Thank you for telling me, you know, I had totally forgiven Jesse, but now that he doesn't do anything about the way his son treats Liam, I just hate him so much." Rachel says crying.

"I know, so do I."

"I just don't understand why. Oliver is just a kid, it's ridiculous that Jesse would teach his son to do things like that."  
"I don't get it either, but hey at least we are doing the right thing, we've raised a really great kid."  
"We are. Liam is such an amazing little boy. He's such a tough little boy. He never gives up."  
"That's because he's_ our _kid."  
"He sure is. I am really glad that you brought him with you to see me today."  
"It was no problem, I just wanted him to see that his mommy is an amazing, bright, shining star."  
"I love you guys so much, you two are the world to me."  
Finn smiles "And _we_ love _you_ so much."

**Review Please! :)**


	7. Sick

**Hey everyone! So sorry that my updates are so slow, just always super busy, that's all. As always, thank you all so much for all of your support. It just means so much to me. This story is just so much fun for me to write, hope you all enjoy!**

To be honest, Rachel is really worried that Liam might be getting sick, he went to bed really early the night before, and he just wasn't his usual cheery self, and that alone was a pretty worrisome thing. Plus, the preschool teacher had just recently sent home a letter with all of the students about how the flu was going around, and to take precautions and not to send your kids to school with a fever. There's not a single thing that Rachel hates more than seeing her sweet little boy sick. It does nothing but break her heart in two.

"Liam, baby, it's time to get up and get ready for school." Rachel tell her son.

"But, I don't feel good, Mommy." Liam moans quietly, his voice weak and quiet and scratchy.

"You don't look like you feel good, either. Let Mommy feel your forehead."  
"Ok, Mommy."  
"Oh Sweetie, you're burning up. I need to take your temperature."  
"But Mommy, it'll hurt my throat."

"I'll do it under your arm. That way it won't hurt."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Oh Honey, your fever is really high.

"I'm going to throw up, Mommy."  
"It's okay baby, Mommy will get you the trash can for you so you don't get all icky." Rachel says, but before she gets to him, Liam has gotten sick all over his bed.

"I, I'm thorry, Mommy." He sobs.

"Sweetie, you don't need to apologize. You're sick, it's okay, don't cry. It'll be alright, I'll get you all cleaned up and then you can stay on the couch."  
"You aren't mad."  
"No, no, I'm not mad, you just let me get you cleaned up, then you need your rest, okay?"

"Okay."  
"Mommy, will make it all better, I promise." Rachel tells Liam after she gets him all settled on the couch.

"I'm so tired, Momma."  
"You get your sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."  
When Liam falls asleep Rachel calls Finn.

"Hey, is everything alright? You never call when Liam is at school." Finn says, concerned.

"I know, he's home sick. I think he has a bit of a stomach bug." Rachel replies.

"Oh no, I hate it when he's sick."  
"Me too, he's sleeping right now though."  
"That's good, tell him I love him when he gets up, okay. I'll call and check up on the two of you again soon. I have to get back to teaching. I love you."  
"I will be sure to tell him, and I love you too."  
Rachel sees Liam open his eyes just a few moments later. "Hi, Pumpkin. Do you feel any better?"  
"Uh uh, I still feel real bad, Mommy." Liam says, he's sniffling a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Daddy told me to tell you he loves you."  
"I love him too, can I talk to him?"  
"You can talk to him when he calls to check up on you."  
"Okay."  
"You need to eat something, can I make you soup?"  
"I'm really not hungry though, Mommy."  
"You need to eat a little something so I can you give you some more medicine to make your fever go down. Can you do that for me, can you eat something?"  
"Okay, I guess so."  
"That's my big boy."  
"I want a drink. Can you get me one, Mommy? Please? I'm really, really thirsty."  
"Of course, what if I got you some sprite. Would you like that? That always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

Liam smiles. "Yes please!"  
"I thought so." Rachel says, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mommy."  
"Don't be silly, sweet boy, I'm your mommy. It's my job to take care of you. Especially when you are so sick."

XXX  
After Liam wakes up from another nap, Finn calls to check up on him.  
"Liam, Baby, Daddy wants to talk to you." Rachel says.

"Hi, Daddy." Liam says, his voice a little weak still.

"Hey, Kiddo. Are you feeling any better?" Finn asks him.

"A little bit."  
"Good, I'm going to take care of you when Mommy goes to work, okay?"  
"When are you going to be coming home, Daddy?"  
"I'll be home in just a couple of hours, okay?"  
"Then we can cuddle and you can sing me songs, right?" Liam asks.

"Of course, whatever you want, okay, Buddy?"  
"I love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too, Liam. I have to get back to work, I'll see you soon, okay? Try to get some rest".  
"Let me check your temperature again, okay, Pumpkin." Rachel says gently.

"I don't want that it doesn't feel very good." Liam says, frowning.

"I know baby, I know, but I need to see if you are geeting any better, if your fever has gone down."  
"Alright, I guess it won't hurt."  
"You are still pretty sick, but you're fever's gone down just a little bit, but you still need some more rest. You should just lay here and relax, maybe get some more sleep."  
"But, Mommy, I'm not tired. I don't need to get anymore sleep."  
"Yes, you do, big boys like you always need their rest. So they can grow. Don't you want to grow up to be big and tall like your daddy. He told me that that's what you want."  
"Yeah, okay Mommy, I'll try to go to sleep."  
"Sleep well, my sweet little prince, feel better soon."  
"I will mommy."  
XXX  
"Hey beautiful, how's our little man?" Finn asks, as soon as he walks through the door, kissing her on the cheek.

"He's good, well better, he's sleeping right now, he got pretty worn out. I think he will be asleep for a bit longer." Rachel says.

"I feel so bad for him he, he always hates to be sick. It just makes him feel so miserable."  
"He's going to be so happy to see you. He's missed his Daddy."  
"Aww, I missed him too, I missed my little man."  
"He's such a daddy's boy."  
"You think so?"  
"Mhmm, he loves both of us just the same."  
"Daddy?" Liam asks, opening his eyes and then rubbing them from the tiredness."  
"Hey Kiddo. Are you feeling any better?" Finn asks him.

"No, not really, just a little less queasy."  
"I'm sorry kiddo, maybe I can fix that."  
"You gonna stay with me tonight?"  
"Of course I am, Buddy, somebody has to take care of you, and Mommy's going to get ready to go to work so that's my job tonight."  
"Okay, can we cuddle?"  
"No, Daddy's too tall to fit on this couch to cuddle with you."  
"Aww, but Daddy, I wanted to cuddle."

"I know you do, we can cuddle on me and Mommy's bed."  
"Really? That bed is so big."  
"I know, let me just carry you."  
"All I've done is sleep today."  
"That's okay, you're sick . You sleep a lot when you are sick. It's normal."

"I don't like it when I'm sick."  
"I know you don't, nobody does."  
"It's gross, and I don't really get to eat much."  
"You want some sprite? Mom says it makes you feel beeter."

"It does, could you get me some?"  
"Of course I can get you some. But I'm going to get you some crackers too. You need to eat something."  
"But I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat anything."  
"You need to make sure you have something in your stomach. It makes taking medicine settle a whole lot better. I promise."

Liam sighs. "Okay Daddy."  
"Do you want me to put in a movie for you?"  
"Can we watch The Lion King?"  
Finn smiles. He knows that is Liam's favorite. "Of course we can."

"Yay! I love that movie."  
"I know, it your favorite. Maybe your mommy and I can take you to see the live show one day."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'll make sure to talk to her about it."  
"I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the movie."  
"I know, but if you do, that's okay. You are sick."  
"I don't feel good, Daddy. I think I might get sick again."  
"You do? I'll get you the trash can so you don't get all messy."  
"I hate throwing up, Daddy. It's all icky and gross." Liam says after he's gotten sick agan.

"I know you do, do you want me to get you some water to wash the gross taste out of your mouth?"  
"Yes please, Daddy." Liam sniffles.

"Aww, c'mere, Buddy. It's okay, don't cry, you're okay. Daddy will take good care of you and make you feel better." Finn says wrapping an arm around Liam, he knows that holding Liam is a little bit babyish, but it always makes his little boy feel better.

"I hate being sick, it's no fun."  
"I know, I've never been to good with being sick, especially when I was your age."  
"Am I going to get better?"  
"Of course you are, I don't know how long it will take though, but the more rest you get, the faster you will get better."  
"Okay, Daddy, thank you for taking care of me.

"It's not a problem, it's my job to take care of my family, especially my little man."  
"And Mommy?"  
Finn smiles. "Yes, and Mommy."  
"I miss Mommy, I miss her a lot."  
"I know you do, I bet she misses you a lot too. She loves you an awful lot."  
"Can we call her?"

"She's very busy at work. She promised me that she would call us on her break though."  
"Okay."  
"You are just like your mommy, do you know that?"  
"Yeah, you tell me that all the time, Daddy."  
"But you look just like her, and you are tough too, like she is."  
"Really? But mommy says I look just like you."  
"Well. Then I guess you look just like both of us then, huh?"  
XXX

"I'm home, how's he doing?" Rachel asks.

"He's okay, but he threw up again, and he's been crying a lot." Finn says, sighing

"Aww, poor baby, he has been miserable all day, I feel so bad about it."  
"He's missed you a lot too, I think you are a lot better at taking care of him than I am."  
"Finn, don't say that. I'm sure you did just fine. He likes it when his daddy takes care of him."  
"He's so tiny, and fragile, seeing him sick breaks my heart."  
"And you say that you aren't good at taking care of him?"  
"Well, not as good as you are, you are an amazing mom. The best I've ever seen."  
"You are an amazing dad, and I think you know that deep down inside. I think your dad would be very, very proud of you."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
"I love Liam, so much."

"And he loves you, he loves his daddy, he's your little man."  
"I hate to see him so miserable, it does nothing more than break my heart."  
"That's how I know that you are a good daddy, you care a lot about our son, you never want to see him upset."  
"Thanks, you always make me feel better about my parenting skills."  
"You think he'll be happy to see me."  
"Totally, he's been asking about you pretty much all day."  
"Aww, he's so sweet."  
"I know, he's the sweetest kid I have ever met."  
"I'm so proud of him."  
"So am I."  
"Mommy? You home?" Liam, asks rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Baby, I'm home. I missed you." Rachel says, kissing Liam's forehead.

"I missed you too, Mommy."  
"Are you feeling any better , Liam."  
"A little, my tummy's not queasy anymore, but I'm still really tired and my throat is still really scratchy."  
"I'm glad your tummy isn't queasy anymore."  
"Me too, I didn't like that all."  
"It's icy isn't it?"  
"Very."  
"Can I check your temperature, I think your fever has probably gone down quite a bit."  
"Good, I don't like having a fever."  
"I know, it isn't very fun, I never liked it either."  
"Is it any better, Mommy? I hope it is."  
"Guess what, Baby?"  
"What, is it good?"  
"Your fever broke!"  
"Oh, do I have to fix it?"  
Finn and Rachel both laugh. "No Buddy, that means that you don't have a fever anymore." Finn says, smiling at his son's remark that reminded him so much of his younger self."  
**Review Please :)**


	8. News

**Hey lovely readers! SOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am in my school's musical so I have rehearsals and such keeping me super busy. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I love writing Liam, he is just so adorable! Please enjoy!  
**Finn packs up his bag for work and smiles. Tonight he gets to spend the whole evening with Liam while Rachel is at work. Right now, Kurt has been babysitting since Rachel had to leave for work at noon. Finn knew that Liam was very excited too. The preschool teacher called and Rachel and Finn about how excited Liam was about spending the whole evening with his daddy. Finn loves his alone time with his son, Liam is such a great kid and he never fails to put a smile on his face. Plus, Finn just really misses the heck out of his kid.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Liam says, running up to hug his father as soon as he sees him enter the door.  
"Hey, Buddy! I missed you too! Were you a good boy for Uncle Kurt?" Finn asks smiling.

Liam grins. "I'm _always _a good boy."

"Yeah, you pretty much are, but you are very silly."  
"What are we doing tonight?"  
"Whatever you want, Kiddo."  
"Can we watch the football game?"  
Finn smiles "Of course we can!"  
"Yay!"  
"But not past your bedtime, okay?"

"Okay."  
"Tell Uncle Kurt, bye, okay?"

"Bye Uncle Kurt!"  
"Bye Liam, see you later. Be good for your daddy." Kurt says.

"See you later. Kurt. Thank you so much for watching him." Finn says.

Kurt smiles. "Anytime, my nephew is an absolute angel."

"So, what did you and Uncle Kurt do today?"  
"We watched Toy Story, and he let me play with Mayzie" Liam says, Mayzie is Kurt and Blaine's Yellow Lab, and Liam just loves that dog to pieces.

"You like Mayzie, don't you?"  
"Yes, Can we get a puppy, Daddy?"  
"I don't know, I think you're old enough, but I will have to talk to Mommy about it."  
"Are you and Mommy going to have more kids?"  
"I don't know. Would you like a little brother or sister?"  
"Mhhm, a sister.

Finn smiles. "Really? Why's that?"  
"So it can be two boys and two girls. Me and you, and Mommy and Sissy."  
"I see. Me and Mommy will talk about that too.

Liam loves football, while most kids whine and complain about it, Liam will just sit there and watch the game with his daddy, the biggest smile spread on his face.

"Daddy, look! Touchdown!" Liam squeals.

"Yeah, a nice one too." Finn says smiling at Liam.

"When can I play football?"  
"Give it a couple more years, Kiddo. You're still too little to play."  
"But Daddy, I want to play now!"  
"I know you do, but when the time comes, you are going to be an amazing football player."  
"As good as you were, Daddy?"  
Finn ruffles Liam's hair and smiles. " Even better."  
XXX  
"Rach, guess what Liam told me today?" Finn says when he and Rachel are cuddling in bed.

"What did he tell you?" Rachel asks curiously.

"He wants a brother or a sister."  
"Are you serious? He came to you and told you with no prompting?" Rachel practically squeals.

"Yeah, he actually wants a sister."  
"Aww, he's so sweet."  
"If you want, we could maybe even start trying now?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
"What about you Babe, what do you want our next kid to be?"  
"A girl, but as long as the baby is healthy, it doesn't matter."

"I've always wanted us to have a baby girl, she'd look just like you."  
"Are you sure? I don't think she would."  
"Oh, you know she would."  
"So you ready for this?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm totally ready! Let's make a baby!"  
Rachel giggles. "You are something else."  
"You're sexy, you know that."  
"Oh, am I now?"  
"Yes, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."  
"Thank you."  
"So, what would we name our daughter?"  
"I like Faith, because of Faithfully and she would have two middle names like Liam. Faith Starr Marie Hudson."  
"That's perfect."  
"I know…I hope this works."

"It will."

"But it didn't with Liam."  
"Rachel, trust me, it will."  
"Okay, I hope you know our daughter will be totally wrapped around her Daddy's finger."  
"Of course. But we don't know if she'll be a girl."  
"We were right about Liam, we'll be right about this one."

"Okay."  
"I'm tired, we should get some sleep."  
"Okay, you go to sleep, I'll just lay here and watch you."  
XXX  
"Morning Sweetie, I missed you." Rachel tells Liam

"I missed you too, Mommy."  
"So, Daddy told me that you want a little sister?"  
Liam grins. "And did you say yes, did you and Daddy agree?"  
"We'll see, Pumpkin. These things just take time"  
"Would I be a good big brother, Mommy?"  
"Of course you would."  
"But what if you and Daddy don't love me anymore, after you get the new baby."  
"Liam, you will always be my baby, I promise. No matter what."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise. Now, come here my big boy, let's go get you ready for school."  
"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you."  
"Baby, you love school. You have to go."  
"But.."  
"I'll be there to pick you up, and then we'll get ice cream."  
Liam grins. "Vanilla with sprinkles?"  
"Of course, I know that's your favorite."  
"I love you, Mommy."  
"I love you too. What do you want to wear to school today?"  
"My lion shirt."  
Rachel giggles, "Which one baby, you have a lot."  
"The blue one, Mommy!"  
"Okay then, blue lion shirt it is!  
"Yay!  
"Liam, do want to practice shoe-tying."  
"Mhhm."  
"Okay, I'll help you, make the bunny and then pull the lace through, okay?"  
"Mommy! I did it!"  
"Yes you did! I'm so proud of you."  
"I'm a big boy, Momma."  
Rachel smiles. "Yeah, you are."

"We're learning our letters at school. I'm good at them."  
"Of course you are, you are my smart little cookie."  
"Ask me a letter question, Mommy."  
"Hmm, what letter does your name start with?  
"L. L is for Liam."

"Yes, That's right, you are so smart!"  
"I am?"  
"You are a very bright little boy. Your father and I are so proud of you."  
"I like school, Mommy."  
"See, I knew you would."  
"Oliver isn't mean to me anymore."  
"That's good, Baby. I'm glad. I'll se you after school, okay? I love you, so much."  
"Bye, Mommy, I love you. See ya later."

"Be good, okay?"  
"Always am, Mommy."  
XXX  
"Hi Babe, what are you doing here?" I wasn't expecting you to stop by and see me at work today." Finn says smiling, he's very surprised."  
"Well, I have something I really want share with you. Some good news, very good news." Rachel says beaming.

"Oh, I love it when you have good news to tell me."

"So, I took a pregnancy test to today, and.."  
Oh my god, was it, are you…?"

Rachel grins. "Yes, the results were positive, I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, we're going to have another baby!"  
"I know, I'm so excited." Rachel squeals.

"Liam is going to be so excited when he finds out that he is going to be a big brother."  
"I know! When should we tell him?"  
"How about I take the rest of the day off and you and I can pick him up from school and take him out for ice cream, then we can tell him."  
"That sounds like a great idea."

"I can't wait to tell him."  
"I know, he's going to be so happy."

"Daddy? I didn't know you were going to come with Mommy to pick me up today." Liam says, he's so excited to see his daddy."  
"Well, your mommy and I are going to take you out for ice cream. Would you like that?"  
"Yes please, I love ice cream!"  
Finn smiles. "I know you do."

"So, Liam Baby, your daddy and I we want to share with you." Rachel says.

"What is it? What is it?" Liam asks curiously.

"You're going to be a big brother." Rachel tells him.

"Really? I'm going to be a big brother?"  
Finn smiles at his son, "Yup, you sure are the best one there ever was."

I'm so excited."  
"We knew you would be."  
"But, I am scared, that.. you'll love my baby brother or sister more than you love me."  
Rachel looks at her son, trying her hardest not to get sad for him. "Liam, Baby. Can you look at me? We will always love you just as much as your baby brother or sister. I promise."  
"But you'll have to be with the baby almost all the time, you won't have time for me anymore."

"We will always have time for our favorite little Liam, Buddy. Babies just need a lot more help, but you, you are big boy you can do all kinds of things all by yourself, so we can count on you to be a big boy. But we will always be here when you need us." Finn tells his son."  
"You promise?"

Finn smiles. "Yeah, I promise."  
"You promise too, Mommy?"  
"Of course I do, Honey."  
"I love you, Mommy and Daddy."  
"We love you too, Liam."

XXX  
"So do you think that Liam took the news well?" Rachel asks Finn later that evening.

"Yeah, I think he did. But it will still take some time for him to get used to everything"  
"I just hope he does okay with the baby. He might have some attention issues."  
"Trust me, he will be just fine. He's going to be a really be a really awesome big brother."  
"I still think that it is just the cutest thing that he wants a little sister."  
"I know, it is so adorable. Most boys would want a brother."  
"I really do hope it's a girl."  
"So do I."  
"Really? You'll be okay with dolls, and cute little outfits and shoes?"  
"Of course. I've always wanted us to have a little girl, just after we had a son, so he can be there to protect her."  
"Aww, that's so sweet. What do you think our daughter would look like?"

"Beautiful, with my eyes and your hair and nose."  
"But I hate my nose."  
"I know you do, but I love it. it's so cute and beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
XXX  
Two weeks later Rachel and Finn are sitting at their first doctor's appointment. The day they get to hear their second child's heartbeat.

"So, are you guys excited to have another child?" Dr. Everman asks.

"Oh yes, we are absolutely thrilled." Rachel says, and Finn just smiles.

"And what about Liam, is he excited?"  
"Yeah, he's really excited to be a big brother."  
"How old is he now?"  
"Almost four, he turned three in March."  
"Wow, that just doesn't seem possible, that he is that old already."  
Rachel smiles. "I know, he's growing up so fast."  
"Okay, let's hear this baby's heartbeat, shall we?"  
Rachel grins as she hears the baby's heartbeat. "That sound still give me the chills it just makes me so happy."  
"So, do you two want another boy?"  
"No, we are actually hoping for a girl this time. That's actually what Liam wants as well."  
"Aww, that's precious. Would the two of you like a sonogram?"  
"Yes please."

"Can you believe it? we are going to have our second child." Finn says when they leave the doctor's office.

"I know, it is all just so unreal, thank you for coming with me today."  
"You know that I wouldn't miss hearing our daughter's heartbeat for the first time for anything in the world."  
"But we don't-."  
"Come on Rach, you _know_ it's a girl."

"Yeah, you ready to show Liam the sonogram?"  
"Liam! We missed you, Buddy!" Finn says.

"I missed you and Mommy too, Daddy." Liam says.

"Good."  
"Is the baby healthy?"  
Finn smiles at his son. "Yeah, the baby is just fine. Would you like to see a picture?"  
"You have a picture of the baby?" Liam asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it's a really fancy picture, it's called a sonogram."  
"Wow, that's a big word."  
"I know, but would you like to see it?"

"Yeah!"  
"See, pretty cool isn't it?"  
"Yeah, Mommy, look, that's my little brother or sister." Liam says happily.

"I know, and I bet she already loves her brother so much."

**Review please! :)**


End file.
